Lessons
by TheUnitedFrontofFoodInnuendos
Summary: Keita has to find his own skill in order to stay in the school,so he decides to go to Naruse for tennis lessons. Bad idea. Contains graphic yaoi, non-canon pairing and perverted Naruse.
1. Chapter 1

Lessons

Chapter One

A/N: I love Naruse! Let it be shouted from the roof-tops! Unfortunately, it seems the little action he gets is from molesting some poor unsuspecting kid. So I decided that he should have a nice time of it too. I actually hate P.E. with a _passion_, but if Naruse taught me tennis, I don't think I'd ever go home lol XD

I'm quite new in the smut dimension, so any advice would be very much appreciated No pressure if you don't want to, though.

Lots of love,

Dead Alice.

May showers of goth loli and BL rain upon you all.

Warning: Chapter One contains boy on boy, innuendo-full tennis and perverted Naruse. Also very non-canon couple.

"Naruse-sempai."

The sports captain glanced up to see his favourite student standing before him, his school-bag held nervously in front of him, a blush almost as red as his hair crossing his adorable little face. How cute.

"Oh, my sweet honey!" The man pounced on Keita, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist. The blush darkened even more, if possible. "What can I do you… what can I do for you?"

"I really, _really_ want to stay in this school, so… I need to get a skill. Will you give me tennis lessons?"

Naruse beamed. His little Keita was asking him for _lessons_! And he had thought this day would never come.

"But of _course_, honey! Just go and get changed. The changing rooms are up by the gym. There are showers there for later, too."

He smirked slightly. His new student appeared not to pick up on the hint. Ah, so innocent. This time, he would seduce the boy. And Keita would love it. He didn't move. The teen looked at him oddly.

"Uh… you can let go now, Naruse-sensei."

Ah! He was _sensei_ now, was he? Naruse giggled at his "student's" formality. Still, he wasn't objecting. Of course Keita would want lessons from the greatest player around! And he deserved it, too.

The tennis player released his prey reluctantly, and returned to slamming the ball to his partner, Koutarou, while the poor kid ducked and squealed as he was attacked from all directions. Keita began to walk slowly up to the gym block. _This is probably a bad idea_, he thought. _Still…_

After Koutarou had lost the game miserably, returning to his class with a bowed head and tail between his legs, Keita came back from the gym wearing his kit.

_Oh, my_! Naruse thought. _So adorable!_

The kit looked amazing on the boy. The white shirt was a little too short, and rode up slightly, revealing a slip of tender porcelain skin, show-casing the shadow of his hip-bones. The navy shorts reached his mid-thigh, and the little bare skin that showed was accentuated by the long, dark-blue sports socks. What made it an even more provocative sight, however, was the way the boy held himself. His poise was nervous, legs bent inwards shyly, one arm clutching at the other in embarrassment, a cute blush spread over his little button-nose. The neck-line of the shirt was quite deep, giving a tantalising glimpse of his long neck and the line of his collar-bone.

The instructor gulped.

"Umm… so, shall we begin?" the boy asked timidly.

"Yes, Yes, of course." Naruse replied, more than a little flustered, flicking back a strand of long blonde hair.

"Okay, so firstly, how much do you know about tennis?"

The boy blushed again. "Umm… nothing, actually."

"That's okay, honey, I'll teach you. So, we'll start with the basics."

The tennis player walked around the pitch, admiring Keita's behind as he did so. So slender, yet such a beautiful round shape! Naruse was… well, a pervert, to say the least. But, then again, it was fun being perverted. In the teen's eyes, innocence was vastly over-rated, unless it was on some cute boy. And ironically, even then he was always tempted to snatch their purity away from them. Such a paradox.

He stood on one of the white lines. "This is the serving box. A serve is when you make the first hit. You can either throw the ball up in the air and hit it, or bounce it on the ground first." Here he picked up two balls and demonstrated both techniques. Both balls bounced precisely within the opposite court. A perfect hit. "You can only serve when you are inside the serving box, and if the ball landed in your court last round. Are you following me?"

Keita nodded silently, watching the man's eyes travel up and down his body. He knew what Naruse was thinking, but, oddly, Keita didn't mind like he thought he would. This man looked so beautiful here, in his element, the way he walked, swinging his hips so naturally, his voice finding sincerity as he spoke of the sport he was so enamoured with. Out of the courts, he always acted… needy. Constantly craving the attention of the other students, but he looked at home here. Like he didn't need anyone but himself.

The man strolled up to the net, plucking at it gently.

"The net." He began. "If the ball hits the net, a point is deducted, although as a rule, you need to try and hit the ball as close to the net as you can, because this will make it harder for your partner to hit it back at you. You get a point it the ball lands in your partners court, and they are unable to hit it back to you, or if it bounces more than once. You are allowed one bounce. Shall we do some practising?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll just start with some exercises." Naruse sidled up behind the boy, taking the hand that held the racket. He licked his lips as he pressed into the small of the teen's back, the pressure against his shorts making him harden slightly.

Keita, in response, gasped slightly. Although Naruse would like to do him there and then, he maintained his professional attitude. The boy had come for tennis lessons, after all.

"Throw the ball up."

Keita did so, his instructor guiding the hand holding the racket up to create a perfect serve. The ball slammed across the court, with a force that most tennis players would not be able to match.

"Wow! Did I really do that?" Naruse's new student exclaimed.

Naruse beamed. Of course, it was mostly his amazing tennis prowess that made the boy so good, but to see the object of his affection (sleaze) so excited made him feel warm inside.

"Yes, you did." He replied. "Keep training with moi, the amazing King of Tennis, and you will get even better than that."

"Next, to improve your hand-to-eye co-ordination." The coach went over to the other court and picked up the two balls.

_Heh_, he thought, _I've got an idea._

As he kept talking, he rolled the two balls in his hand suggestively, taking care not to let his face betray his thoughts. He watched as the boy's eyes widened slightly, the way his face became aflame, his hand tightening around the handle of the racket, the bob of his small adam's apple as he gulped.

_Not so innocent after all._

He was unable to contain the hint of a smirk. The other student noticed it and turned away in humiliation.

He stopped teasing Keita, handing him one of the balls.

"Bounce it on your racket. Don't let it hit the ground."

The teen frowned prettily in concentration, mouth set firmly as he bounced it, eyes never tearing away from the tennis ball's path.

Naruse watched him carefully from behind, admiring the dip of his lower back, the prominent line in the centre, the faint curve of his hips. How appealing that skin looked right now. He could imagine running his hands, his lips, his tongue all over that soft skin. The older teen could just picture the way Keita would yield to his touch, the way the gasps and mewls would escape from that pretty little mouth.

He tore his eyes away from the boy in front of him, and surveyed the other ball he had clutched in his hand. Hm. This poor thing was so lonely on its own.

Naruse stepped up behind the other boy once more. "Keep trying." He breathed in his pupil's ear. Keita jumped, but managed to salvage the ball before it went flying.

"Good, good." His instructor praised him.

The tennis player began to roll the spare tennis ball up and down the bare curve of Keita's back, smirking again as the boy jumped, his reactions sending jolts of pleasure through Naruse's crotch.

"Naruse-sensei… what are you…"

"Keep practising. You need to be prepared for anything during a tennis match."

The "teacher" leant over the student's shoulder, grinding lightly. Keita shuddered in pleasure as Naruse swept his tongue around the shell of his ear, his hot breath causing the boy to shiver slightly. The coach nipped playfully at the other boy's earlobe, before sliding a hand down the younger's shorts and squeezing slightly at the soft flesh he found there.

It was at this point that Keita dropped the racket abruptly. The ball dropped to the ground, bouncing once, twice, three times, before it became devoid of movement. The young teen stared at it in shock.

Naruse slid his hand out and stepped back. "I think that's all for today. So, shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Y…y…yes, sen-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

Keita began to walk back to the gym. Why did he feel disappointed that Naruse had stopped? He could feel his arousal rubbing painfully as he walked, and for a moment wished that the coach had continued to…

Wait, did he really think that? Naruse was a _guy_. That was weird. But that didn't mean to say it was unappealing… in fact, when he imagined Naruse touching him, kissing him… _fucking_ him… he felt really turned on. That wasn't normal, right?

He just didn't know what he thought anymore.

Keita stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower. He was well aware of his erection becoming painful, and causing him to sweat slightly under the heat of the water. He swallowed, looking down at it. Had _Naruse_ of all people, made him that hard? I mean, it wasn't as though Naruse was unattractive. Quite the opposite, it's just that Keita had just never thought of him like that.

His hand stretched down tentatively to touch himself, wanting the pain to be eased. Images filled his mind. At first, they were forced, the typical teenage boy's fantasies. That hentai he had watched the other week. The breasts of that girl in his old school. But then, pictures came unbeckoned, and uncontrollable.

_Naruse's hands on his behind, massaging and touching, tracing circles. Trailing along his aching member, gripping and pumping, enveloping him in the warm heat of his cavern._

"AH! Naruuuusee! Mm!" he moaned, biting down on a finger to quieten himself. He whimpered into his hand as he continued to pump himself, his breathing pace rising steadily.

"Na-Naruu…"

_Naruse's tongue licking him, up and down, swirling the head, and nibbling gently along the side…_

He hadn't noticed the door swing open behind him.

Naruse stared at the spectacle in front of him. Keita stood under the gym shower, the hot water raining down upon him, rivulets of glistening clear water running down his chest, his shoulders, his thighs. The steam drifted around him, covering his naked skin in a heavy sweat. The boy before him removed his own hand from his mouth to clutch desperately at the damp wall, flushed face contorting into a blissful expression of ecstasy.

"Naruuuseee!"

Said man felt himself harden at the sight, and the calling of his name in such an erotic tone of voice. His eyes trailed down the boy's body to where his hand was pumping fast, rhymically.

The moans. The gasps. The screams.

He stepped forward slowly. The boy's eyes were closed – he could not see the other man.

"Naruuu…!" Keita moaned again.

"Keita…"

The teen spun around, seeing Naruse standing behind him, still wearing his gym kit, soaked to the skin from the shower. A rush of emotions spun through his head.

"Naruse! What are y…"

He was cut off by Naruse's mouth clamping over his own. The other man's hands found their way around his waist, pulling the naked boy into him. Keita stood stock still, shocked for a moment before allowing the foreign tongue entrance to his mouth. His sempai's tongue danced with his own, creating tickling patterns along the roof of his mouth, tracing that sensitive spot behind his teeth. The other man nibbled on his lower lip, before gently raking his teeth along Keita's tongue and sucking it hard.

Keita moaned, starting to grind his naked erection with the other's clothed one, feeling Naruse beginning to react in turn.

The blonde tore his mouth away from the other boy's and began to kiss along Keita's jaw line, his hands wandering south to massage the boy's rear, squeezing and pinching, as he began to give sharper nips and love bites, consuming every little squeal that the boy let out. Naruse's mouth trailed lower, and Keita let out a blissful sigh as the man began to kiss his neck, their hair melting together in a symphony of blonde and red. The other boy's tongue swiped, darting and tickling where he had nipped, healing the pain of the bites, slowly journeying downwards.

The older boy was still for a moment, gazing up at him for approval. The younger gave a shaky nod of affirmation. Naruse kissed each nipple, before taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it adeptly.

Keita gave another soft moan.

The other bit at the nub playfully, relishing the other's cries, before washing the tip of his tongue over it to relieve any pain the boy might have felt. He then grinned evilly up at his victim before proceeding to give the neglected nipple the same treatment.

Keita clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress those embarrassing noises, his face burning at Naruse's obvious smugness. Naruse was vain enough without knowing he was a great lover. Although he had probably knew that anyway.

His lover continued his journey, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin, leaving not a patch unloved. The tongue swirled into Keita's navel. The redhead squirmed ticklishly, giving a slight mewl of protest, followed by a giggle.

_Cute_.

The tennis coach nuzzled into the boy's stomach, enjoying the adorable little mews and squeals he got in return, tracing a pinky finger delicately up and down the downy red happy-trail. He could feel the skin shiver, each of the hairs standing on end.

He kissed down to the teen's hips. When his "student" bucked expectantly, Naruse flashed him another teasing grin, and began kissing and biting the inside of the boy's thighs instead.

The boy before him gave a complaining little whine.

The older boy began to trace patterns with his tongue, fighting back a laugh as the other began to squirm, thrusting his hips forward impatiently. The coach smiled, and blew a rush of warm air onto the boy's erection, chuckling slightly at the gasp he received in return. He bent forward, kissing the tip, before slowly circling the head with the point of his tongue.

Keita writhed on the shower wall, feeling his knees begin to buckle. Although he had fantasized about this many times, he had never dreamt it would feel this good. He scrabbled about for something to hold onto as wave after wave of pleasure hit him, each one stronger than the last, his fingers eventually closing around the shower rail. He almost lost his balance completely when Naruse scraped his teeth along the hardened flesh, massaging his testicles lazily.

And then the pleasure was gone.

"Strawberry or mango?"

Keita blinked up in confusion, remaining silent as he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Strawberry it is."

The familiar hands lathered up the shower gel all of his body, running over his skin and massaging his member slowly. He cried out once more, as a haze of lust washed over him, not entirely sure how he found himself turned around, but, at the same time, not really caring either.

"Is this your first time, my sweet?"

He flushed even darker and nodded slowly, humiliated.

"It's okay, honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But this will hurt a little."

He heard a squirting sound from a bottle. Naruse's hand was now on his hip, steadying him.

"Ready, honey?"

Keita nodded.

It burned. He heard his own anguished cry as something entered him, although he didn't feel like he had consciously cried out. Whatever it was wriggled and bent, opening him up like a book, curling and uncurling, each movement cause him to flinch and brace himself against the rail. Another was added, scissoring and stretching, the sensation making him moan, tear after tear running down his face. It was agonising. It was like he was being burnt, torn apart from the inside out.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay. Just one more to go."

If it weren't for Naruse there soothing him, Keita didn't think he would be able to last. He screamed as a third finger was added and Naruse's hand _turned_ 360 degrees. It was… indescribable, the agony he was in right now, and he was manipulated like clay around the other man's hand.

"I know, I know."

He sounded so comforting. It was almost as though he were talking to a child. If Keita didn't need the comfort, he probably would have slapped Naruse for talking to him like that, but now, he just wanted to be held like a little kid until the pain went away.

And it did. Or, at least, it was dwarfed. The fingers hit something inside of him that made him feel overcome by pleasure, seeing stars in front of his eyes, hips thrusting wildly into midair, only to be caught by the other man's hand, which stroked and petted him gently. He screamed and moaned, still feeling the fire inside him, but at the same time, not really caring. He needed more.

"I think you're ready." Naruse's voice murmured.

And the pain and pleasure went for a split second, before something much bigger was rammed into him. Keita's knees buckled once more, the pleasure more intense, the pain more tortuous, that indescribable feeling of heaven and hell combined washing over his body in a bath of fire. He wanted it all, he wanted none, the strangeness of craving the pleasure yet praying for it to stop at the same time. He was sure he should have been torn apart by now, but right now, he wouldn't have minded anyway.

Through all the overwhelming sensations, he could feel the other man's warm flesh, damp against his own, as reassuring as it was arousing. Keita wanted to feel the other envelop him in his arms and soothe him until it didn't hurt anymore, burying himself in that warm flesh, seeking the comfort of another's body.

And he did. Despite all his instincts, he pushed back onto the invader, just begging to be close to his teacher. The man behind him groaned loudly in surprise and ecstasy, his teeth suddenly biting into Keita's neck as he released inside him. The inexperienced boy felt himself convulse, his muscles constricting against the foreign object, suddenly jerking forwards as he came, screaming Naruse's name.

Keita collapsed onto the shower floor, curling up as the pain began to take its toll once more. To his surprise, Naruse lay beside him, pulling the boy into his chest and kissing his forehead tenderly, his hands no longer sleazy, finding a happy resting spot around his lover's waist.

Keita sighed blissfully, burying into his coach. He felt his lids begin to droop, eyelashes creating a haze around his vision.

The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a traumatised scream from the doorway. Oh well, he'd worry about that later.


End file.
